StarGate: Legacy
by Hikari Nova
Summary: This is my 1st ever Fan Fic and it's currently in-progress and i hope that you all enjoy my first attempt at serious writing / Canceled due to lost of interest but this story is up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

some facts so not to have anyone get confused

1: the ships and crew this FanFic is based around is not only from a different time but a AU where Atlantis survived and escaped the replicator satellite weapon without getting hit.

2: they still uploaded the attack program to the Pegasus replicators

3: the crews on the ships will be the children of the original Atlantis team also they will have a high surplus (30 in the hold of 3 ships) of lantean power modules (ZPM's)

4: the 3 ships are designed like to look like the aurora class dreadnought but with a mix of Ancient and Asgard technology and powered by 1 ZPM each

Sarah Sheppard looked over the bridge of the ship she had been given the command of and was more then happy that her 1st officer was her twin sister Zera Sheppard both was of average hight slim enough to give both girls a die for figure they both looked alot like their mother elizabeth weir, Zera even had the brown hair while Sarah had blonde hair both had kept their hair at mid back lenght and both was among the 1st generation of human born raised and taught on Atlantis making both closer to the lanteans (Ancients) then the humans on earth as they along with others raise on Atlantis had long adopted the ancient language in all forms as their main language with english being secondary language, like many born and/or raised on Atlantis they had also adopted the lantean clothing as their own both military and civilian when the governments of earth saw this they started to classify Atlantis born/raised children as lanteans in honor of the fact that they was ether raised mostly or born on new lantea the planet that Atlantis had fled to after the replicators had attacked with their satelite weapon.

"Zera Status on the fleet?" Sarah asks her twin sister and 1st officer Zera who was looking over the readings at one of the bridge controls.

"The Avrialice and Athena are awaiting orders and our ship the Zeus is at full power Sensors report that the beta site has been evacuated to Atlantis we should leave before the star goes super nova Sarah" Zera says as the ships line up before Zera shouts in alarm "Star going nova get all ships to do a single jump now" as all 3 aurora 2 class dreadnoughts open a single hyperspace window with their combined power and enters it but not before getting hit with a partical burts from the not going nova star, the exotic particals released interacting with the hyperspace window discoloring it but it was to late for ether of the 3 ships to pull away as they enters it the exotic particals making the trip violent as the 3 ships pace a deep layer of subspace that divides universe and time before being dumped out on the other side of the Pegasus galaxy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Been ages since I've watched SGA so bear with me if i makes any mistakes)

The Stargate in Atlantis activates for the 1st time in 10,000 years as humans from earth walks through after the M.A.L.P's carring equipment and supplies as the sleeping city awakens as the humans spreads out waking the city more as they move through the gateroom and up tot he control room causing the controls to light up and Rodney McKay to start noticing the power levels of the ship as John Sheppard looks out over the balcony at Atlantis before noticing the city shrinking it's shields in areas to conserve power as john asks "What's going on?" as he looks over at Rodney.

"I don't know...looks like the city is sacrificing parts of the city's shield to maintain power...oh crap the city is almost out of power and i don't think i need to tell you guys what'll happen if the shield fails altogether" Rodney says with a concern tone of voice as Elizabeth weir looks at Rodney.

"Rodney let's start exploring we need to find a alpha site right away" Elizabeth weir says as Rodney brings up the Pegasus gate addresses on the Atlantis database and picks a planet before going over to what looks like the control rooms DHD and putting in the gate address as Colonel Marshall Sumner forms a team to go through the stargate as the gate connects they step through to begin their exploration of Pegasus and triggering the Wraith awakening and Atlantis's rise from the depths of the ocean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2 days later

Sarah was looking over the data their sensors had collected and to say she was in a bad mood would be a understatement as she looks at Zera saying "Have the other 2 ships confirmed this Zera?" as she was on the verge of having a world class headache from the chaos that had followed the nova making their ride through hyperspace more then alil bumpy.

"Yes ma'am all scans indicate that not only are we in the past but also in another universe the most comment theory we have is that the exotic particals the star released when it went nova interacted with the hyperspace window and made a very unstable version of our ancestors quantum mirror" Zera says before letting out a audible sigh before adding "But the good news is there's no damage to the power modules and if we are correct on the current date Atlantis should be on the original planet lantea and only recently surfaced"

"So who suggested that we go to Atlantis?" Sarah says as she looks at her sister then smiles adding "Don't anwser that Zera I can already guess that you held a meeting with the captains of the other ships while i was busy regaining order on the Zeus" as Zera nods visibly happy that Sarah had guessed correctly as Sarah sits down at her captains station saying "Zera alert the other ships to finish any repairs needed as the Atlantis expedition is about to get visitors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued

Please review and let me know what you think about my 1st Fan fic attempt


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics with '' will be thoughts**

**Also there will be a gap between rising and seige that i'm going to leave to Cannon so everything between rising part 2 and Seige part 2 will be cannon after that well the gloves are off lol**

Sarah watched the Zeus's bridge crew work as each department called in the status of their repairs being completed and a fleet wide ready as she smiles softly as she thinks to herself _'3 ships all aurora 2 class dreadnoughts against a galaxy of wraith well this is bound to be interesting more so seeing as we was planed to supply destiny with some ZPM's and now that's out of the question' _before looking at Zera who gives her a nod to state they was now ready to begin operations against the wraith.

"Set course for hyperspace jump to Atlantis we'll drop a cloaked Asgard satellite into orbit and begin striking at the wraith our first target will be the cloning facility" Sarah says to her crew and the other ships as the ships line up for their course before entering hyperspace.

**Atlantis Control Room**

"Huh that's odd" Rodney McKay says out loud as he looks at the newly activated long-range sensors of Atlantis.

"What is it Rodney?" Elizabeth Weir asks as she and John Sheppard walks over to him as Rodney points to 3 objects that just appeared in orbit.

"If i'm reading this correctly and i hope it's just a malfunction..." Rodney says as he types on his computer causing john to get agitated.

"McKay" John says in a slightly threatening tone causing the Canadian scientist to snap out of his thoughts.

"If i'm reading this correctly there's now ships in orbit...and they just went into hyper space..." Rodney says sounding a little confused before adding "I think it was a malfunction" sounding sure as weir and Sheppard to look at each other then Rodney before returning to their own duties.

Mean while same time in orbit of Lantea

The 3 Aurora 2 class dreadnoughts dropped out of hyper space as Sarah says "Let's not stay long enough to let Atlantis ID us so drop the cloaked Asgard satellite and let's get out so that we can make them think it's a sensor glitch"as they uses a Asgard designed Energy Matter Converter to make the Asgard stealth satellite before beaming it out into orbit and rapidly entering hyperspace t destroy the cloning facility.

**1 year later the Seige of Atlantis**

The Daedalus had just arrived and beamed John Sheppard out of his kamikaze puddle jumper that was loaded with a Genii nuke before detonating and destroying a hive ship but the Wraith attack and seige of Atlantis had been expected by the crews of the Avrialice, Athena, and Zeus and as the swarm of darts regroup to head on a ballistic kamikaze attack on Atlantis 3 hyperspace windows open as the 3 Aurora class 2 dreadnoughts drop out of hyperspace and launches their drones at the remaining wraith ships before beginning their decent to Atlantis followed by the Daedalus after it get's permission to land.

**Atlantis Control Room**

"Rodney what's going on?" Elizabeth Weir asks as they see the 3 ships enter orbit and destroy the wraith ships in orbit before descending towards the Atlantis Docks.

"I...I can't beleave it...Atlantis is classifying them as Ancient warships second generation prototypes..." Rodney says only to be interrupted by 3 flashes of golden light as Sarah Beams into the control room with 2 guards.

"Mother...father" Sarah says in Ancient looking at John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir before blinking afew times and smiling as she walks over to where a member of the Atlantis Expedition was seated at saying in clear english "Parden me human but I need this console" her voice soft by stern and also showing they it was more of a Statement then a request.

"Better do as important looking girl says" John Sheppard says as he motions towards Sarah's Armed guards protecting her causing Atlantis expedition member to get up away from the main control console.

Sarah nods and smiles as she unplug and removes the human computers and interfaces before expertly working at the main control console for Atlantis before saying in ancient "Send over 3 Power Modules for Atlantis and for ascendant Shake make sure these humans can't tamper with the main fail safes and main systems of Atlantis more then they already have also send over security forces Atlantis is infested with Wraith" smiling as her she reads the power increase from 2 of the fully powered ZPM's before seeing the drop of them removing the ZPM the Daedalus had brought with them and then smiling once agianst as she reads Atlantis at full power once agian for the first time in 10,000 years.

"ummm...Excuse me but just who are you?" Elizabeth Weir asks finally getting over the shock of seeing what was happening in front of her.

"I' Sarah leader of the last Lanteans and i hope the arrival of our 3 dreadnoughts didn't scare you" Sarah says in english as she looks up at elizabeth weir her mother who was now just alittle older then she was before smiling and standing up.

"Lanteans?" Elizabeth asks sounding confused as Sarah nods.

"You know us better as...the ancients or gatebuilders" Sarah says as she couldn't help but smile brightly at the utter look of shock and confusion on the faces of everyone in the control room.

**To Be Continued.**

**Well Chapter 2 up and i hope you enjoyed it as I'm looking for Reviews and also feel free to suggest missions that the 2nd generation of Ancients (Lanteans (Humans) born on Atlantis Thinks themselves more closer to the Ancients then earth humans other then thos they grew up around also they all have almost ancient level amounts of the ATA gene)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've been dealing with some bad writers block so this might not be the best of chapters *sighs and shrugs* but i'm making this chapter right now because i got alil bit of and idea where to take this fanfic :)**

**Atlantis Control room**

Sarah got up from the controls she was sitting at saying "Please do not try asking me anything or my people we are only here to keep Atlantis safe" before turning to her guards and saying in Ancient "And to keep our families alive" as she walks over to the railing over looking the gate area.

"Excuse me but I don't think that is the only reason you're here and the other part you said in that language..." Elezabeth Weir says as she walks up to Sarah causing Sarah to sigh.

"You was always so observent and if it wasn't for the fact that we would desrupt the timeline more then we already havve...I would tell you everything" Sarah says in english her voice soft to show that Sarah had a great deal of respect for her but hidding the actual reason for said respect as both Lantians and Atlantis Expedition forces defeated the wraith forces on atlantis meanwhile elezabeth weir was thinking up a way to see who Sarah and the so called still living Ancients really are.

**And that's it really it's more of a teaser for the next chapter but it'll have to do sorry =/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Atlantis Control Room**

Sarah let out a small sigh as she asks "You're going to ask for me to go to the medical ward of Atlantis to make sure that your people are safe and to see if we are who we claim" before looking at Elizabeth weir standing there doing an imitation of a fish out of water causing Sarah to smile.

Elizabeth recovered from Sarah's little talk about what was on her mind before asking "how did you know? and if you don't mind" as she stared at Sarah and couldn't help but notice how Sarah had the same eye color as herself.

"I was hoping it would take longer but...I've come to expect this from you" Sarah says as she heads towards Atlantis's medical ward leaving Elizabeth with many questions more so with Sarah's last comment.

"Well...she seems civil enough and reports are coming in that the last of the wraith are being finished off with miss sarah's forces aiding our security forces" John Sheppard says as he eyed up Sarah as he and Elizabeth follow Sarah to the Medical Ward.

**Atlantis Medical Ward {15 minutes later}**

Doctor Carson Becket looked over the scans of Sarah a few more times before walking over to Sarah who was sitting on one of the beds with john and Elizabeth near her.

"Well lass you're in perfect health from what i can tell...healthier then any normal human that's for sure" says before smiling and adding "Also lass do you want me to john and Elizabeth what else i found or do you want me to tell them?" causing john and Elizabeth to look between Sarah and .

Sarah let out a deep sigh before saying " i'll tell them as it's only proper" as she looks at john and Elizabeth who focus their gaze on her and swallowing a lump in her throat saying "I'm the daughter of John Sheppard and Elizabeth Weir" her voice soft as john and Elizabeth stare at her in shock.

" is this true?" Elizabeth asks as nods.

"Aye Elizabeth it is that's why it took longer for me to report on the tests as i wanted to make sure and miss Sarah here is indeed the your and john's daughter" says handing the report over to john and Elizabeth to let them see it their selves.

**Another short chapter but yea writing a fanfic while fighting writers block X_X**


End file.
